A New Beginning - One Shot
by rainbowmusician
Summary: Kurt is tired of being left behind by his Glee Club. He decides to take a small detour to Dalton Academy where he meets an interesting boy who happened to be following him around in the halls. One-Shot. It's good to be back - RainbowMusician


**This is a one-shot. If you read Bruises then you'll know I promised a story to be posted on December 1st. I'm really sorry to say that I didn't have a chance to write at all. I've had homework, papers due, tests and quizzes, volunteering at the hospital and most importantly family issues that seem to be arising. Here is this one-shot as an apology. I will write in December when I have my break and expect a story for 2013.**

**You can find me on tumblr with the URL rainbowmusician. If I changed my URL there will be a post saying what I changed it to.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Glee or anything familiar (Ahh, it feels good to say that)**

**Songs Used: Defying Gravity from Wicked (__****Lyrics**_, Kurt's thoughts, __Blaine's thoughts_**__****)**

**Spoilers: from Season 2, Never Been Kissed**

A New Beginning

Kurt was pissed. He was ready to kill someone and he would start with his so called "friends" first. They didn't care for him, in fact they ignored him for the past week and he was ready to walk out on them.

The problem was Kurt knew he couldn't very well walk out on them, he loved Glee Club too much to do so and they knew it. So, that explains why Kurt was currently in front of a large building that looked very much like a castle.

_"You'll be fine, Kurt. You're just going to spy on the Warblers and hope that they don't see you." _the pale boy thought to himself as he walked across the parking lot.

Kurt saw a door that was left open and quickly ran into the building before anyone noticed.

_For a private school their security sucks ass._

The halls were empty and Kurt began to panic, "W_here is everyone? Oh gosh, someone is going to find me.. They must all be in class. Okay, I'll just find a bathroom and stay in there until passing period.."_

He soon became bored and started humming his favorite song.

_**"Something has changed within me**_

_**Something is not the same**_

_**I'm through with playing by the rules**_

_**Of someone else's game"**_

Kurt's voice began to grow in volume as he became more confident in himself. No one was there to hear his voice but he never felt so alive, hearing his voice echoing off the walls.

* ANB *

_Ugh, I have that paper due tomorrow and a test in Algebra 2.. also that stupid French 2 quiz. Gosh, I need a french tutor. Oh! And we need to find a new member for the Warblers since we need 'someone to better our chances at winning Sectionals' or so Wes says.._

The small curly-haired boy stopped in his tracks at the sound of a faint - yet crystal clear - voice bounced off the walls and into empty hallway.

_Who is that? They sound... beautiful._ He quickly ran into the closest classroom, which was thankfully empty. The boy peered behind the safety of the door and searched for the voice who was singing.

_**"Too late for second-guessing**_

_**Too late to go back to sleep**_

_**It's time to trust my instincts**_

_**Close my eyes and leap!**_

_**It's time to try defying gravity**_

_**I think I'll try defying gravity**_

_**Kiss me goodbye**_

_**I am defying gravity**_

_**And you wont bring me down!"**_

The curly-haired boy made his way down the hall, following the other boy who turned the corner.

_He must be beautiful if his voice is any indication.._

_**"I'm through accepting limits 'cause someone says they're so**_

_**Some things I cannot change**_

_**But till I try, I'll never know!**_

_**Too long I've been afraid of**_

_**Losing love I guess I've lost**_

_**Well, if that's love**_

_**It comes at much too high a cost!"**_

_"Oh my gosh he's going to sing the High_ F..." the boy gaped at the figure who he finally had sight on.

_Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever..._

_**"I'd sooner buy defying gravity**_

_**Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity**_

_**I think I'll try defying gravity**_

_**And you wont bring me down!**_

_**I'd sooner buy defying gravity**_

_**Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity**_

_**I think I'll try defying gravity**_

_**And you won't bring me down!**_

_**Bring me down!**_

_**Ohh ohhh ohhhh!"**_

"That was beautiful." a boy behind the porcelain boy said, making the pale boy jump in surprise.

"Who - who are you?" the voice was shaking, he was caught.

"I could ask you the same." the boy grinned and extended his hand towards him.

"My name is Blaine."

"Kurt."

**Until next time - RainbowMusician**


End file.
